


Gif set: a perfect soldier

by shirasade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gifset, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stucky Big Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Together we understood what terror was.





	Gif set: a perfect soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SouthSideStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthSideStory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a perfect soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836911) by [SouthSideStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthSideStory/pseuds/SouthSideStory). 



> I got inspired by an epigraph SouthSideStory used in her amazing fic and simply had to do this...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Together we understood what terror was: you’re not human anymore. You’re a shadow. You slip out of your own skin, like molting, shedding your own history and your own future, leaving behind everything you ever were or wanted to believe in. You know you’re about to die. And it’s not a movie and you aren’t a hero and all you can do is whimper and wait._

**Source** : [_The Things They Carried_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Things_They_Carried) by Tim O'Brien

**Author's Note:**

> I also made a [vid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11829129) for the fic.


End file.
